I Will Save You
by Melody Bellerose
Summary: The very woman in question finds her lord with her eyes and smiled at him, "My lord, do not worry. I will be the one to save you this time." Everyone then noticed the very same dagger that Sesshomaru had gifted to the girl and then the delicate Rin began to slice at her own skin. Rated T because of a brief and non-descriptive sexual scene. R&R please.


The sun shined down on the village as several children ran pass shop owners and workers. The oldest of the group ran as if he was gliding across the ground, but that was to be expected of the child. With his silver hair and golden eyes, he resembled his father, but his mannerisms equaled that of his uncle.

"Move faster you guys!" His younger sister complained, "Daichi is already so far ahead!" The young girl resembled her mother with long black hair and large innocent brown eyes.

"Hinata, your brother has more demon in him than you do! Of course he'd be so far ahead!" One of the other children said. Her twin sister nodded her head in agreement.

Hinata glared at the older girls, stopping in her pursuit of her older brother, "Haya! Rie! Don't be mean to Daichi!" The twin girls both looked at the fuming five year old. She was quite beautiful for such a young child, much like her mother, but she had nearly as bad of a temper as her father.

"Do not worry yourself, little sister." The only male in the entire group said, looking at Hinata, "The joke was not made about me. That was more towards you than it was to me." Daichi raised an eyebrow at the older girls, "I would highly appreciate it if you would not attempt to bully my little sister. The both of you know she is gullible."

"Hey!" Hinata shouted as the two eight year olds giggled, blushed and nodded. Without a second glance at her, Daichi took off again towards their home. With a collective groan, all three girls followed him.

* * *

In the forest of InuYasha, a girl of eighteen waited. Her long black hair danced in the wind gracefully as she sat on a large long that had fallen. Her large brown eyes that seemed to be innocent yet held behind them was an understanding that the world was a cruel and horrible place. Yet somehow, the girl still maintained a child-like innocence that endeared everyone around her. Her smile was full of acceptance and understanding at anyone that she chose to grace it with.

"This Rin wonders when her lord will be arriving?" The girl wondered aloud, "I have an odd feeling about today."

On the first day of every month, the great and powerful dog demon Lord Sesshomaru visited the human. The man was as cruel as the devil himself with a cold, monotone voice, and piercing, golden eyes. The West was his domain, just like his father before him. He had surpassed his father in power and that was no small feat. He had billions upon billions of warriors and people alike at his disposal.

However, this great and powerful dog demon had a weakness. A weakness that once arrived in the form of a dirty, bruised girl with dull eyes and no voice. Rin was a pitiful child that had been beaten by the very villagers that were once her friends before her family had been killed by bandits. She's lost her voice and was from then on an outcast and no longer loved or cared for. That was until Rin decided to go for a walk in the woods to get away from the awful villagers.

There he had sat. Bleeding and injured, but appearing as if he was a beautiful angel. The young Rin was not stupid. She knew he was a demon and that he could kill her with just a look, but at the time, she knew that if she did die, no one would care anyway, so she would help the injured demon.

Sesshomaru, with all of his stubborn pride, had refused each and every offering of food and medicine that the human offered him. He despised humans, so he would not stoop as low as allowing one of them to help him. That was until Rin was beaten for fishing in the preserves. She had showed up with more bruises, a black eye and a limp. Sesshomaru asked what happened and Rin gave him a smile that would melt the heart of the very devil people compared him to.

Rin was later killed by wolf demons that attacked her village. Sesshomaru was well enough to move then and he found her. In the heat of the moment, Sesshomaru used the sword that he'd inherited from his father, Tetsaiga, the sword which can bring back the dead. Rin was revived and from that moment on, she became Sesshomaru's only weakness and the only human he could tolerate…

…besides his sister-in-law. His little brothers mate was quite the roll model for Rin, which is why Sesshomaru left Rin in the village after the defeat of Naraku, the evil half demon. At the time, the priestess Kagome was in her own time—for she was from the 20th century—but Sesshomaru had had a feeling that the girl would return to the man she loved, InuYasha the half-demon that was also Sesshomaru's half brother. Which she did, three years later.

"I wonder why my lord is so late?" Rin wonders aloud once again, continuing to weave the flowers from around her in to a new hair piece.

Normally, Sesshomaru arrive as dawn and spends the entire day with Rin. Be it just sittin in silence by the river, or bringing her on a short journey to the next town for a new wardrobe. Sesshomaru often bought her things and gave them to her when he visited. No one knew why this cold demon was so gentle towards the human, although you wouldn't know it if you were to look at his face, which was always impassive.

A crack sounded through the quiet woods as if someone had stepped on a branch and broke it. Rin's head popped up from her task and she looked around. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in to the woods if she wasn't accompanied by someone who could protect her from the monsters lurking in it, but she was confident that her lord would be along any moment now.

"Hello?" Rin called, her guarded brown eyes swept the surrounding area, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

A hiss drew her attention and Rin watched as the largest spider she'd ever seen steps out of the woods with it's eight beady eyes locked on her. It gave another hiss, _"Ssssso you are the ward of Lord Ssssessssshomaru?"_

"He'll be along any moment now," Rin said confidently, she stood up and reached for the dagger that was strapped to her thigh underneath her kimono.

Lord Sesshomaru gave it to her when she turned thirteen and started developing breasts. She'd been propositioned by a man who was offering a decent sum of money and to this day, Rin cannot get those blood stands out of that kimono. Lord Sesshomaru had been particularly angry. He'd given her the dagger not long after that and also taught her a few self defense techniques. Even if InuYasha had done an outstanding job caring for the girl while she grew, there were going to be times when he wasn't around.

_"I don't believe he will."_ The spider demon hissed once more, _"His ssssccccent hassss gone cold from thisssss placcccce. He hassss not been here for quite ssssssome time."_

Rin felt her stomach drop. It was nearly noon and her lord hadn't arrived yet. Was he harmed? Was that why he hadn't been there when she'd woken up that morning?

Rin didn't have time to ponder on any more thoughts about her lord, for the demon hissed one last time and lunged.

* * *

"Hey, woman!" A man yelled at the priestess in front of him as she changed their six month old son, "Where is lunch?!"

The priestess turned and glared at her husband, his fangs and claws not scaring her, "I'm a little _busy_ taking care of our _son!"_

"Well I'm hungry!" The man yelled like a child. He even stomped his foot. His ears twitches in irritation, "Make me some of that Raman from your time!"

"InuYasha! Look what you've done!" The woman snarled as their young son began to blubber from the sounds of yelling.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as the priestess walked away in an angry twirl of her hair, "I'm hungry! Come on! I'm sorry!" He's answered by their front door slamming shut.

Kagome rocked her child while grumbling to herself. She looked up as her son, daughter and nieces ran past her to the woods. Kagome sighed, "Freeze, you four." All four children froze and turned slowly toward the woman who had an eyebrow raised, "And just what do you think you're doing? You know you're not allowed in the woods!"

Hearing his wife's berating, InuYasha stepped outside of the house to see what was going on. He's not surprised when he sees his daughter and the two girls, he is, however, surprised when he spotted his son standing impassively. InuYasha glared at his oldest son, "What are you doing?"

Daichi returned his fathers glare, "We're going to meet Rin-chan. She's in the woods."

"We want to play with her!" Hinata happily exclaimed, grinning at her father who melted at his daughters grin. The man was wrapped around the girls finger and he knew it. He was not ashamed. His daughter was adorable.

Kagome sighed, "You aren't supposed to go in to the woods with out someone to protect you—"

"That's why we have Daichi!" All three girls said, grinning at the woman. Kagome noted the way the twin girls' blushed.

"Does Miroku and Sango know that you two are going in to the woods?" Kagome asked her two nieces.

The girls frowned, "Um…"

"I'll go with them." InuYasha told his wife, "And you can go tell Miroku and Sango about the girls."

Kagome cut a look at him, but it softened when their daughter squealed happily and threw herself in the half-demons arms. InuYasha chuckled and swung her around in a large circle before bringing her back to him in a hug. Kagome grinned, "Oh alright, but tell Rin she's in serious trouble when she gets back! She's not supposed to go in to the woods either."

InuYasha nodded, before crouching low so that the twin human girls would climb on his back and with a nod to his son, they took off in to the direction of the woods.

* * *

All the way in the west, in an enormous castle, Lord Sesshomaru was occupied—and that current occupation was latched on to his man hood with her mouth.

The great and powerful dog demon had been reduced to using his whores more frequently. More specifically when a certain brown eyed human girl turned fourteen and gained a woman's scent with her cycle.

He'd first smelt it when they were in a much larger village about three hours away from her home village. She'd been looking at some scrolls when she'd suddenly gasped and turned red. Sesshomaru had turned towards her with an eyebrow raised when he caught the scent of her blood. His eyes had bled red and he'd grabbed her, pulling her in to a nearby store that sold female products, and he thrusted her in to the arms of the old human crone. With an order to assist her, he stepped out of the shop.

By then, his demon was howling and snarling to be let free. He wanted to claim the girl as a mate and make her submit to him. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that. Not because she was human. Not because he thought that it would scare her. It was because she was _Rin._ The same Rin that Sesshomaru had watched grow up in the blink of an eye. The same Rin that he used to allow to braid his hair when no one was looking and she'd place flowers in it to make him 'even prettier'.

He would not take her as a mate because he was a demon, and she was an innocent.

So he'd been reduced to this.

"Oh my lord!" The demoness beneath him howled. They'd change positions not long after he'd found release. Sesshomaru always preferred to exhaust himself sexually as completely as possible so that when he visited Rin, he was not tempted to mate her immediately upon arrival.

A knock at the door does not catch the dog demons attention as he continued to pound the whore in to the mattress with his hips. Her black

Hair fans around her beautifully as her brown eyes are wide in pleasure. Her mouth is open as she shouts her approval of him.

"M'lord?" The high pitched voice of the toad imp called, "It's nearly noon. Rin should be expecting you." At her name, Sesshomaru found himself snarling and with one last thrust he released in to the demoness as she thrashed around with her own pleasurable release.

Panting, the silver haired man yanked himself from the whore and stood. Not bothering to grab any covering, he left the bed and found himself at the door in the blink of an eye. He yanked the door open, "What time is it?" He'd heard the imp, he just wanted to be sure he heard correctly. Although with his superior hearing, he wasn't sure it was possible for him to hear incorrectly.

"N-nearly noon, sire." The imp demon stammered in fear.

"I told you to retrieve me before dawn, Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice was deep and crisp. He was furious.

"Y-you were so busy that I didn't wish to disturb you, m'lord." Jaken stammered once again. He's answered by the door being slammed in his face after a familiar looking demoness landed on her behind by him. Jaken turned to the demon, "Good morning, Lady Solange."

The woman smiled, "Good morning, Jaken. I suppose he's going to see her today, isn't he?"

"Yes, my lady." Jaken nodded, "Shall we go prepare A-Un together?"

With a nod, the black haired woman stood, "Just allow me to bathe quickly." She was gone the next moment.

Jaken sighed, used to this type of event.

_Why do you do this to yourself, m'lord? Requesting Rin's hand in a mating wouldn't be such a bad thing. Every demon in the west knows of her._

With a shake of his head, Jaken left the doors to the lords room.

* * *

InuYasha chuckled as is son attempted to catch up to him. The three girls on his back giggled in glee as the half-demon jumped from tree branch to tree branch. InuYasha laughed loudly, "You're as slow as your mother, Daichi!"

Daichi sent his father a look of vague amusement, "Do not let mother hear you say that. She'll pierce you with her arrows."

InuYasha opened his mouth to retort when the smell of human blood and demon taint reached his nose. He stopped in his running, making all of the children freeze and quiet down. Daichi landed next to his father, sniffing the air as he too smelt the scent. InuYasha placed the girls down as he I hailed deeply to assess the scent. Immediately, he realized just _who_ the scent belonged to.

**_"Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!"_**

InuYasha attacked the pitiful demon with his claws upon arrival. To his dismay, the demon laughed as the attack pierced him, but it is not the demon which bled.

Rin shouted out in pain as claw marks appeared on her shoulder and ripped her clothing. Blood began gushing out of the wound and InuYasha cursed.

The spider laughed, _"Hurt me all you want! The human will just reccccccceive all of damage! And then you will be the barer of that Ssssssssessssssssshomaru's wrath!"_ With that, the spider bounded away.

The children all ran out of the forest as InuYasha knelt by Rin. Rin groaned in pain and InuYasha growled, "Damn! How did he do this?" Hinata rushed by Rin and began applying pressure to her wound.

"He bit me." Rin's voice was but a whisper, "He attacked me and injected his poison in to me."

"Damn." InuYasha cursed again. He bent to pick her up and lifted her as gently as he could. He could feel Rin's blood seeping through his clothing and it just made him more angry. "Let's get you back to the village. Kagome can help you while I go get Sesshomaru."

InuYasha cut a look at his oldest child, who in turn nodded and crouched down for Hinata to climb on his back. The twins also climbed on InuYasha back and then they all began to quickly move toward the village.

* * *

"Kagome!" The black haired demon slayer called in greeting. The woman smiled, waving as the priestess made her way towards the hut, "What brings you here?"

Kagome smiled, "Hello Sango!" She hugged her friend briefly while holding her infant child to her chest, "InuYasha took the children in to the woods. They went in search of Rin."

Sango's eyebrows furrow, "Yes, I haven't sighted Lord Sesshomaru today. Is it not the first day of the moon cycle?"

"It is," Kagome said, "Which is why Rin went to wait in the forest." Sango nodded in understanding.

"Kagome!" A certain monk said, walking from his home with his brother-in-law behind him, "Such a pleasure! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Miroku and Kohaku. The children—"

Kagome was cut off as a loud yell reared up behind her, "Mother!" All four adults gasped as Kagome's son landed in front of her with blood staining his clothes.

"Daichi, what happened—?!" His mother was frantic as she attempted to check for wounds and hold her youngest.

"Mother, it is Rin. She's harmed." The normally passive boy spoke with a sense of understandable urgency, "It was a demon in the woods. Come quick!" He took off at a speed unattainable by humans in his urgency to get back to the human woman.

"Oh no." Kohaku muttered, "Kirara!" A demon cat transformed in a mass of fire and soon the entire group is piled on to her as they race toward Rin.

It wasn't long before they arrived and Kagome handed her youngest off to his siblings and then she was at Rin's side. Peering at the wound, Kagome is confused, "InuYasha, this looks like your claw marks—"

"I'll explain later!" Said half-demon growled, "Just staunch the bleeding and help her!" Slightly annoyed at everyone cutting her off, Kagome shooed all men and children from the premises. With a nod to Sango, the women got to work.

* * *

"Is Rin going to be okay?" Hinata asked her father as she waited outside of the hut.

"Of course she will. Your mother is an expert." InuYasha assured his child, but the look in his eyes told everyone else otherwise. Turning to the young demon slayer, he waved the boy away from the group, "You're coming with me. You need to get to Sesshomaru's castle as quickly as possible and tell him what has happened."

"What happened to her?" Kohaku asked, unable to contain himself. Rin was the only woman in the entire village that didn't try to proposition him (besides Kagome and Sango, of course). He trusted her with his soul and he'd lay his life down for her. To Kohaku, Rin deserved the title of a queen.

"I'll explain on the way." InuYasha dismissed his question quickly and efficiently.

"Wait," Kohaku called as the silver haired man turned away, "You said that I was going to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to retrieve Jinenji." InuYasha told the black haired man, "He has herbs that Kagome will need." The men took only a few seconds to ready and then they're off on their way.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hair flew around him as he made his way to the stables. He sensed an ominous feeling to the air but decided to ignore it. He was more worried about what Rin would do when she saw him. She would be happy, yes, as she always was when she saw him, but he was late this time. He'd never been late in seeing her before because… well, if he was honest with himself, he would say it was because he enjoyed her company. She talked enough for the both of them, but that did not mean she was annoying. Sesshomaru actually found her conversations with herself quite endearing. She also often spoke in third person as he often did.

If he's honest with himself, he'd say he thought she was cute.

"Lord Seshomaru!" A deep voiced shout brung his attention to the sky. He saw the young demon slayer that Rin lived in the village with. He approved of the boy because he knew that the boy harbored no ill intent towards the young maiden. Just the opposite actually.

Sesshomaru was fully aware that the boy was in love with her image. Not so much Rin as a woman, but more in love with her kind and innocent nature.

"Kohaku." Sesshomaru said the boys name from memory, "What do you think you're doing in my domain?"

"It's Rin!" Sesshomaru's heart stopped briefly, "She was attacked!" With out a second thought, Sesshomaru leapt in to the air and as fast as he could possibly go he moved towards the village.

_Rin!_

* * *

Rin mewled in pain. She knew that it wasn't InuYasha's fault that she was injured—_how could he possibly know that when he attacked the demon he'd hurt her?_—but she was still pretty angry at him. His claws sure were sharp!

"I know it hurts, Rin," Kagome told the young woman, "But just bare it. It's going to hurt until I can staunch the bleeding. And we've still got that poison to worry about."

Sango continued to add pressure to the girls wounds. She knew just as well as Kagome did that if they didn't close this wound and stop the bleeding that Rin would most likely bleed to death. Sango looked over at Kagome who was sanitizing a needle on a fire flame.

"We're going to need to sew it closed." Kagome told Sango quietly, attempting to not let Rin hear. Kagome knew that she would panic.

"Kagome!" InuYasha barged in to the room, "Jinenji is here!"

Rin shrieked as Kagome poured some sake on to her wound to cleanse it, "Send him in! And you get out!"

"Here you go," the horse demon looked huge compared to InuYasha and Kagome's home. Which was large in it's own right. Having a half-breed husband with superhuman stamina, strength, and speed meant that there were a few perks in life. Jinenji placed a large basket full of herbs by the table of which the injured Rin laid on. He handed Kagome a jar, "These are some magical herbs that I grounded down in to a sap. Rub this on her wound and the blood will slow."

"Thank you." Kagome told her old friend. After the man's mother died, he'd started coming to the village more often. He became particularly fond of Rin.

"Anything for Rin-hime." Jinenji said, shooting a worried glance at the maiden before leaving the home.

"Alright," Kagome said, rubbing the sap on to the wound. The blood slowed to a faint trickle. The two women were able to clean off the wound so they could see where to place the stitches. With a nod to Sango, Kagome begins to sew Rin's flesh closed.

* * *

InuYasha was waiting outside impatiently when Kohaku and Sesshomaru landed on the ground in front of his home. Rin's screaming had died down some time ago but neither of the women inside had stepped outside to inform them of the human woman's condition.

Another woman landed next to Sesshomaru. InuYasha immediately recognized the woman as the Lady Mother. Sesshomaru's birth mother.

"What has happened?" Kohaku asked as he made his way up to InuYasha with Kirara on his shoulder and the two Inu yōkai following behind him.

InuYasha didn't have to answer, however, because his mate stepped outside at that moment. She smiled when she saw the two demons standing in front of her home, "Rin is fine for now. We stopped the bleeding and go her wound clothes. She need thirty-two stitches for the claw marks." She cut a look at her husband, "Which by the way I still need an explanation for."

Everyone (with the exception of Sesshomaru and InuKimi) chuckled as the half-demons ears flattened against his head and he nodded. They all knew InuYasha would never harm Rin purposely.

"What of the poison in her blood?" InuKimi asked Kagome, her eyes flashing in an emotion that even the priestess couldn't read.

Kagome sighed, "I've given her some boiled herb water but I'm not sure how well it's working. This particular poison is odd."

"Was it a spider bite? A large one?" InuKimi had not moved from her position behind her son.

Sesshomaru turned to peer at his mother, "You know of this spider?" The entire reason he'd stopped to retrieve his mother was because of the faint hope that she would know what was going on with Rin. Kagome was an excellent priestess and healer, but Sesshomaru knew that most demon poisonings were beyond her comprehension.

It wasn't her fault. She was only… _human._

The setting sun shined through the village as InuKimi waited for the priestess' answer. Kagome noded, "Yes. A large spider bite."

InuKimi nodded, "I thought as much. The girl has been bitten by a Tamashī Ketsugō Kumo."

"A Soul Binding Spider?" Most of the group said together.

InuKimi nodded, "It's a nasty demon that is normally known for binding itself to it's enemies. I'm afraid that dear Rin is now bound to the spider until the poison either kills her or the spider dies."

"So let's go kill it!" Miroku said, earning an agreeing shout for nearly everyone.

"I wouldn't if I were you," InuYasha said, his eyes darkening, "When I hit the spider, Rin attained the injuries that should have been his. Good thing I didn't hit the damn thing with the tetsusaiga."

InuKimi silently agreed with him while Sesshomaru sent a glare to his younger brother, "If you had, you'd not be standing here right now, half-breed." InuKimi cut a look at her son.

InuYasha snarled, "It's not like I meant to hurt her! I thought I was helping!" Sesshomaru knew this, but his beast did not care. The woman he'd been wanting to mate for nearly five years now was hurt and poisoned. It did not sit well with Sesshomaru's inner self.

"We know that, InuYasha." Kagome told her husband, "None of us blame you. Nii-san is just worried about Rin." InuKimi raised an eyebrow silently at the name the human called her son.

_'Big brother'?_

A particularly loud whine caught everyone's attention and Sesshomaru was in the home before anyone could move. He quickly found the human he sought and knelt by her bedding, "Rin."

Dull brown eyes opened to be met with golden ones, "My lord?" Rin's vision was blurry but she could still see the powerful daiyōkai in front of her. Her hand reached up and Sesshomaru found himself allowing the human girl to touch him. He used to avoid any type of skin on skin contact for fear of losing control and mating her, but with the way his beast had simmered at the contact, Sesshomaru was completely sure that he wouldn't be attacking the girl anytime soon.

"How do you feel?" His voice was deeper than he expected and he felt his chest constrict as he visibly saw her pain.

"My shoulder hurts and my leg has gone numb. I'm not completely sure what happened after InuYasha attacked the spider demon." Rin's eyebrows furrowed in her own confusion.

Sesshomaru felt his gaze grow sterner, "What were you doing in the woods, Rin? You aren't supposed to go in to the woods with out proper protection."

Rin gave him a weak smile, "I know, my lord. You were late and I was worried. I just decided to go wait for you…" Rin's eyes began to close as she lost consciousness, "Forgive… me… Lord Sesshomaru…" Her arm dropped back down on to her bed.

"Why do you smell like guilt?" InuYasha's voice came from behind him. Sesshomaru was too occupied with thinking about _why_ he was late to realize that his younger brother had managed to sneak up on him.

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru growled, annoyed at his brothers interest in the topic.

InuYasha sniffed the air loudly, before growling, "You smell like—"

Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around InuYasha's throat before the half-demon could comprehend it. When the dog demon speaks, his voice is low and menacing, "Do not say that aloud here."

"Why?" InuYasha was being choked to death but he was determined to get his point across, "Because you don't want her to know that you were fucking some whore while she waited in the woods and was attacked?!"

A gasp catches both men's attention and they both looked at InuKimi and Kagome standing in the doorway. Kagome was glaring at the both of them while InuKimi's eyes were beginning to bleed red. Kagome cut a cold look at Sesshomaru, "I can't _believe_ you, nii-san. InuYasha. Come on. Let his mother deal with him." InuYasha followed his wife out while glaring at his older brother the entire way.

"Sesshomaru."

"Mother, save me your lecture—"

"Hush, boy." InuKimi told him, causing the demon to snap his mouth closed. Even if the man was stronger than her, Sesshomaru had too much respect for his mother to disobey her. InuKimi watched her son with angry, red eyes, "You are despicable. This girl was waiting for you and you completely ignored that."

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, growling, "You do not understand—"

"I understand perfectly well, Sesshomaru. You are in love with her." InuKimi shook her head, "You are more like your father than you realize. The only difference is you refuse to act on your feelings like a _coward_—"

"She is _human_—"

"You know as well as I do that after all these years the line between human and demon is not so clear." InuKimi watched her son in silence for a moment, "What is it about her that disgusts you so much that you will not mate with her?"

Sesshomaru watched his mother impassively, hating that she was all but forcing him to speak of his feelings. If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated more than ignorant people, it was discussing his feelings. InuKimi knew this because Inu no Taisho was the same way. The human princess that he had left her for—Izoyai— even dealt with the dog demon's hate for discussing his feelings. Both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru were the type to let their actions speak for them.

"She does not care for me in that manner." Sesshomaru's voice was so deep and quiet that if InuKimi had not been a demon with superior abilities, she would not have heard it.

Throwing her head back, InuKimi let out a laugh that even those outside could not help but hear. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red at the thought of his mother laughing at him, but his anger disappeared with his mothers amused eyes met his, "Son, you are a brilliant person when it comes to combat. However, when it comes to a woman's feelings, you are about at smart as InuYasha."

_"Hey!" _InuYasha's shout could be heard from outside.

_"Sit!"_

_"Ah! Kagome!"_

_"Stop listening to their conversation stupid!"_

InuKimi shook her head in disbelief, ignoring the arguing couple outside the doors and instead she stepped forward to brush her nails gently along her sons face. She smiled at him, "Son, Rin loves you. She always has. When she was a child, she loved you as her savior and that is what kept her by your side. As she grew older, so did her feelings, and that is what has kept you in her heart now. Rin loves you as a woman loves a man." InuKimi's eyes finally faded back to white and golden, "You are just too frightened by your own emotions to sense it."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to retort, but the smell of demon reached his nose. Not just any demon either. The same demon whose poison was pumping through Rin's blood as they spoke. The two dog demons moved out of the home and watch as the enormous spider rained down destruction on the once peaceful village. Humans and demons alike ran away as their homes and crops were destroyed.

_"Lord Ssssssesssshomaru."_ The spider hissed, _"It issss good to ssssee you visssiting your young ward."_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You know my name. Is this some type of vengeance against me?"

The spider laughed loudly and the sound boomed through out the village, _"I sssshall devour you and absorb your powerssss! The bessst part issss that you will allow me to!"_

"Now why would I do that?" Sesshomaru stated cooly, although he had an idea on how the demon would force him to.

_"Becaussssse the only way to ssssstop me would be to kill me, and you wouldn't want to hurt the human, would you?"_ The spiders laugh bounded through out the village once again.

Sesshomaru could do nothing as one of the spider demon's legs kicked out and catapulted the daiyōkai in to a nearby home. Sesshomaru refused to cry out as he felt the nails and wood used to hold the home up pierce his skin and he landed in a pile of rubble.

InuKimi gasped as she smelt her sons blood, but alas, she and everyone around her were unable to help as the great demon lord was beaten by the spider for they did not want to hurt Rin in the process.

Suddenly, the spider shouted and scurried backward from the now beaten Sesshomaru. Through the pain of his wounds, Sesshomaru saw blood seeping out of the spiders leg.

Everyone turned to see an exhausted looking Rin leaning against the door way of InuYasha and Kagome's home. Sesshomaru growled, "Rin!"

The very woman in question finds her lord with her eyes and smiled at him, "My lord, do not worry. I will be the one to save you this time."

Everyone then noticed the very same dagger that Sesshomaru had gifted to the girl and the human began to slice at her own skin much to everyone's dismay. No one made a move to stop her however, despite Sesshomaru's snarls to as he attempted to pull his injured body off of the ground. They were all too shocked to. The spider hollered as it began to bleed, _"You sssstupid wench! Do you wisssssh to die?!"_

"No!" Rin shouted, her voice breathy and painfilled as she walked slowly toward the demon with blood dripping down her once beautiful kimono, "I just wish for my lord to live!" With that last exclamation, Rin stabbed the dagger in to her own stomach, causing the spider to give one last shout and then he crashed to the ground.

Sesshomaru found himself standing somehow, and he slowly began to make his way toward the fallen woman. Everyone moved out of his way as he did. The area around them was completely silent. Not even the forest animals dared make a noise, for the gentle and innocent Rin was dead, and the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was grieving.

He dropped to his knees next to the human, uncaring of his own injuries. Bloody yet gentle hands brushed the stray strands of hair away from the humans face, "Rin…"

Sesshomaru felt an unfamiliar stinging behind his eyes. What was this? He hadn't felt this feeling since he was a child and it took until the tears were streaming down his face for him to realize that he was crying. He was crying for the human girl that his heart had melted for. His beast was but an innocent puppy wanting nothing more than to show it's master it's love. Now that very beast was whining like a newborn for the loss of the girl.

"I'm so sorry…" Sesshomaru's voice was so quiet that only those with superhuman hearing could hear him, and they all lowered their head.

Suddenly, the Tetsaiga began to pulsate. Sesshomaru looked to his left, watching the sword as it drew itself from the sheath which held it. InuKimi gasped, "Oh my…"

Before them all a figure shimmered to view. However, it wasn't just any figure. Golden eyes and silver hair greet them all as the great Inu no Taisho holds his very own fang in his hand.

His golden gaze swept over everyone, pausing for a millisecond on InuYasha and his famil, before finding his oldest son, _"Sesshomaru."_

"Father?" Sesshomaru's voice was thick and he understood it was because he still had tears streaming down his face as he crouched over the dead body of his beloved.

Inu no Taisho graced his son with a smile that was so much like InuYasha's that everyone stood frozen at the genuine fondness on his eyes, _"Do you have someone you wish to protect?"_

Sesshomaru looked up at his father, kneeling before the very woman in which had captured his heart unknowingly and with a swipe of his hand to his falling tears, Sesshomaru looked his father in the eyes and said, "I wish to protect my love."

The group of people behind him all gasp, except Kagome, InuKimi and InuYasha. For they all knew of his affections.

Inu no Taisho then grinned at his son, _"Be sure to protect it with your life."_ Raising his sword, the great and powerful dog demon slew the ghouls surrounding the corpse of the human girl which would soon be his daughter-in-law.

The sword immediately released the sword, which flew back to his rightful place at Sesshomaru's side, and with a wink to everyone else, Inu no Taisho disappeared.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped down and he stared in to innocent brown eyes, "Rin…"

The two of then watched each other until InuYasha called out, "Oh stop it with the mushy stuff! Kiss her you bastard!"

Rin's face colored pink but she did not have long to process her embarrassment, for warm lips claimed her own and she found herself kissing the man she'd silently loved since she was a child. With vigor, Rin kissed her lord back.

Kagome watched them for a moment with a smile on her face before looking at her husband and whacking him on back the head. The half-demon gave a shout, "Hey! What was that for, Kagome?!"

"What kind of person just yells out something like that?! You are such an insensitive jerk!"

"It's not like everyone else wasn't thinking it!"

"That doesn't make it okay!"

Daichi stood in front of Hinata, Rei and Haya and they all watched as InuYasha and Kagome argued back and forth. Daichi held his younger brother on his hip; he looked down at the young boy, "Don't worry, little brother. They are always like that." Behind him all three girls giggle as Sango and Miroku share a smile.

InuKimi found herself smiling as she watched her son and future daughter-in-law continue to latch on to each other as if they could not hear the arguing couple behind them.

_Well,_ InuKimi thought,_ Taisho, it seems Sesshomaru is more like you that I ever thought. I can't believe you latched your spirit on to that sword. At least you're happy now with your princess, right?_

The wind blew gently around them all and InuKimi has her answer.

* * *

"Good bye everyone!" Rin waved to the village as all of it's people gathered to wish her a farewell. Kagome waved just as enthusiastically as her daughter as they all say goodbye. The small child in her arms remained asleep despite her loud tone. Young Daichi stood with his arms crossed over his chest just like his father.

"Have a nice trip!" Sango yelled, "You all be sure to come visit us often!" She and her husband wave to the group with their children.

"We will!" Kohaku yelled, waving his goodbye from on Kirara's back.

"Take care of my garden!" Jinenji yelled to Shippō (who just arrived from his training camp), "I will be back when Rin arrives once again."

"Good bye!" Nearly the entire group (with the exception of Sesshomaru) yelled as they all enter the forest.

"We'll be able to visit soon, right Sesshomaru?" Rin asked the man who was carrying her on his back. Since the entire event a week ago, Rin and Sesshomaru had mated and Sesshomaru healed well. Rin now wore Sesshomaru's mark proudly and had dropped the honorifics.

"If you wish." He said simply, content with the feel of her shapely thighs squeezing him.

"We'll accompany you, my lady." Kohaku and Jinenji said together. Since Rin had been revived, the two men had pledged their allegiance to the woman. They would be her personal protecters and would accompany her anywhere she wished to go. Kohaku with his marvelous skills and Jinenji with his brilliant knowledge of herbs, they made a pair that Sesshomaru could approve of guarding his mate. Jinenji was also large in size and a hanyō, which meant that any enemy would be thwarted in their attempt to get to the Lady of the West.

"What shall we do tomorrow, I wonder?" Rin asked herself as they reached a clearing.

Sesshomaru felt the edge of his mouth tilt up, "We shall work on producing me an heir."

Rin blushes a bright red, "B-but—" She's cut off at Kohaku's snickering.

Sesshomaru leapt in to the air to rid himself of the laughing human. Even if he did find Rin's expression as amusing as Kohaku did, he would not allow anyone else to bully her besides himself.

Rin was quiet for a moment before asking another question, "Sesshomaru, with your people accept this Rin?"

Sesshomaru felt the urgency behind her words and he landed on a grass cover cliff. The cliff had pink and white flowers around around the edges and the couple stood in the middle of it all. Sesshomaru set the human down and turned to look at her, tilting his head to the side, "Rin."

"Yes?" Rin's voice was but a whisper as she sees the way his golden eyes heat up and her insides clench.

"They will love you." Sesshomaru stated in a soft voice he reserved for her alone, "The people of the west have known about my correlation with you since you were but a child. I believe that my people knew of my love for you before even I did." He brushed her bangs from her forehead, "Do not worry. They have already accepted you." He kissed her forehead.

Rin smiled, wrapping her arms around her lord with a newfound lightness to her heart, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

The daiyōkai did not say anything. He only wrapped his arms around his mate and held her close, thinking back to his fathers last words to him.

_Do you have someone to protect?_

_Yes, father._


End file.
